iSprain my ankle
by NihilisticAmbition313
Summary: Sam sprains her ankle because of Freddie's carelessness, and Freddie is forced by Sam to wait on her and help her along until she can walk. Seddie. You know where it's going.
1. Prologue

**iSprain my ankle**

**by NihilisticAmbition313**

**Disclaimer: Yup**

**...**

**-Prologue-**

**Sam's view**

"Could this day get any worse?" I mumbled as Miss Benson finished bandaging my foot and ankle

"You could've _broken_ your ankle." Carly joked

I gave Carly a nasty look as Freddie's mom placed my half-bare right foot on a pillow on Carly's couch after bandaging it.

Being the klutz that I am, I managed to trip on a cable upstairs in the iCarly studio, and I sprained my ankle. I would have kicked Freddie's butt for leaving it in my way, but I wasn't even able to stand. Freddie got his mom to tend to me, and as much as I don't like her, I was glad there was a nurse on hand to help out.

"There. Now, keep the ice pack on that for as long as you can bear, and keep it elevated." Miss Benson advised as she put a bag full of ice on my ankle

"'Kay."

"...Sam? Isn't there something you wanna say to Miss Benson?" Carly asked

"Thanks Miss B." I mumbled

"Thanks Mom." Freddie said

"No worries." Miss B. sighed as she went back across the hall to her and Fredweird's place

"...Does it still hurt?" Freddie asked

"What kind of question is that? Of course it still hurts. And it's _your_ fault."

"Sam, I already said I was sorry for leaving my cables laying around. I'm sorry again."

Freddie sounded honestly remorseful, but that didn't make my ankle feel any better.

"Whatever, man." I grumbled

"Is there anything I can do?"

"...Yeah. Go get me some fried chicken."

"Oh...I'm kinda broke right now."

"Yeah, so am I thanks to you!"

"I'll buy you some chicken Sam." Carly piped up

"You shouldn't have to."

"But I will. I'll be right back." Carly sighed as she left her own apartment

The Nub of the decade sat down next to my bandaged foot...

"Sam, I really am sorry...I shouldn't have been so careless, and I'm usually not. It's just, I have a lot on my mind right now."

Hmm...Interesting. What could Frederina have on his mind to be careless with his precious tech equipment?

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah..."

"What?"

"Um...I don't really wanna say right now." Freddie muttered and looked away

"Having girl trouble? Oh, wait, no girl likes you."

"Shut up. It's not about a girl."

"Mom make you take an extra tick bath?"

"No!"

Even though I was still in pain, teasing Freddie made me feel better. It always does.

"Then what?"

"I said I don't wanna talk about it!"

"Don't yell at me, nub."

"Stop grilling me then!"

"I'll grill you all I want!"

"Argh!" Freddie roared

"Raaahhhh!" I roared back

Freddie took the ice pack off my ankle and jumped up!

"Hey! Put that back!" I demanded

"You want it? Come get it!" Freddie teased with a smug grin on his face

"You know I can't chase you!"

"Awww, well that's too bad isn't it?" he taunted, waving the ice pack in the air

"I need that! Gimme it!"

"Gimme it." Freddie mocked

"Give...it...back!"

Damn not being able to get up and tackle the hell out of that dorkface! He's _enjoying_ my being hurt and messing with me!

**A/N: Before you get the wrong idea, Freddie is not going to torture an injured Sam in this fic. He is going to have a little fun at her expense, but nothing anywhere near cruel.**


	2. From bad to worse

**iSprain my ankle**

**by NihilisticAmbition313**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly alright?**

**...**

**#1-"From bad to worse"  
**

**Freddie's view**

"Here, you big baby." I said as I put the ice pack back on top of Sam's twisted ankle

"Watch it! Nobody calls me a baby!" Sam growled

"Heh heh."

"Where's Carly with my food?"

"She just left ,Sam."

"Tch..."

Sam could only lay back on the couch and sigh.

Even though Sam goes out of her way to torment me physically and emotionally, I felt bad that I was responsible for her being in pain. I know that sounds weird. I should be happy Sam is suffering, but I can't, especially knowing it's my fault.

"Get me some aspirin." Sam basically ordered

"Aspirin?"

"Yes, _aspirin_ dummy! You know, what you take when you're hurt?

"Right."

I went to the bathroom and searched the medicine cabinet...

"Aspirin...aspirin...No aspirin."

It seemed like the Shay's were fresh out of aspirin. I'd have to go across the hall and get some from home.

"Carly doesn't have any. I'll get some from home." I announced to Sam as I proceeded to the front door

"Whatever, just get me some."

I walked into my apartment and found Mom watching DVR'd episodes of her daytime soap operas (Most useless form of television ever created besides reality tv).

"Mom, do we have any aspirin?" I asked right as some guy on the television told some girl he was cheating on her with her sister

"Shhh!" Mom shushed me

The girl on TV smacked the hell out of the guy, and they cut to commercial.

"Mom? Aspirin?"

"Look in the medicine cabinet." Mom blankly replied as she fast-forwarded through the advertisments

"I can't believe you still watch that junk." I sneered

"I can't believe you watch 'Celebrities Underwater'." Mom countered

"Touche." I chuckled and headed for the bathroom

**Sam's view**

"Where's Carly?" I groaned, craving my chicken more and more

Freddie came back with a bottle of pills and a bottle of water.

"Here. It's not aspirin, it's ibuprofen." he said as he gave me the two bottles

"Ibu-who-fa-what?"

"Ibuprofen. It's an aspirin alternative."

"...This isn't gonna get me loopy is it?"

"Why would I give you something that would get you high? It's totally safe."

"...If you say so..."

I took two ibu-whatever out and swallowed them with the water...

"...My ankle still hurts." I whined

"Sam, it has to break down and enter your blood stream."

"Argh! Always _something_...This sucks. How am I gonna even get home?"

"Um, maybe your mom can come get you?" Freddie said sarcastically

"Um, her truck is down?" I shot back

"Oh..."

"...This is your fault, so you have to ask your mom to bring me home."

"Eh?"

"You heard me. This is all your fault, so I'm your responsibility now. You're gonna wait on me hand and foot until I'm better."

"I'm not gonna wait on you." Freddie protested

"Yeah, you are...If you don't, who will?" I said, pouting

"Oh, please."

"Freddie, it's your fault I'm hurt! You owe me!"

"Okay, okay! I'll help you out a little until you can walk."

"A little?"

"Okay, a lot, whatever."

"Good. Turn the TV on, slave."

"Don't call me slave."

"Slave!"

"I'm warning you, Puckett. Don't call-"

"Slave!"

All of a sudden I felt fingertips, Freddie's fingertips, dancing on the sole of my foot.

"Stop!"

"Stop calling me slave." he said with a sadistic grin on his face as he tickled my defenseless foot

"Okay, okay! Please, Freddie, you're making my ankle hurt worse!" I yelled as I thrashed my foot around trying to avoid Freddie's tickling

Freddie immediately stopped.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sam."

"Oww..."

Once the tickly feelings wore off, my ankle was _really_ throbbing. I leaned over and grabbed my ankle, trying not to cry from the pain I was in.


End file.
